An Unexpected Bewilderment
by SWATtheWriter
Summary: Panther goes out on a blind date but to his surprise he was set up with Falco Lombardi! Panther is hoping to get Falco to forgive him for all that he's done and views it as a chance for redemption but will all that change as the two get closer?
1. Chapter 1

The weather was rather calm for a fall night on Cornaira. The pre-winter gusts carrying along multi-colored leaves were nowhere to be found tonight. Panther was rather happy about this seeing as tonight's blind date was going to taking place in an outdoor café. The moonless sky' stars twinkled brightly tonight, the small classic wax candle standing in the center of the small metal frame work table added some form of romance to the situation. Of course if this one was going to turn out like the rest all this romance and anything Panther had planned if it went somewhere would just sum up to a simple one night stand. Panther sighed as he scanned the incoming café goers for a single white rose pinned up on them; he had been at this for about an hour.

"Late late late," Panther rolled his eyes and held of the waiter to come back in ten minutes for the sixth time tonight, "Perhaps I've been stood up?" Panther asked himself as he lightly stirred his third cup of coffee which was now ice cold.

Panther took off the white rose he pinned to the lapel of his blazer and held it in his hand as he rested his head on the table.

"At least the night is beautiful," Panther said to himself, "At least I have that."

"Uh excuse me are you the blind date from Lylat single hearts?" A familiar male voice spoke out catching Panther's attention. He slowly looked up and saw a rather well dressed man with blue feathers. When he reached the mystery avian head he was greeted to shocked and angry eyes that were surrounded by bright red feathers that stood out among the blue of the rest of the head. His yellow beak was large and looked like a scream wanted to bellow out of it. This less then graceful man was Falco Lombardi, member of Star Fox and right hand man of Fox McCloud, "Oh dammit." Falco said as he stared at Panther's ecstatic smile.

"Well if it isn't Star Fox's greaser," Panther sat upright and was no fully invested, "Couldn't find a jut box that you have to hit to get working tonight?"

"Well if it isn't Panther! Out of money to spend on your second street hookers?"

The two began sharing quick jabs at each other causing somewhat of a scene as some on lookers began watching them.

When Falco noticed this he diced to save the argument for later, "I'm outta here shitstick."

Falco turned away and started walking away but Panther quickly got up and tried to stop him, "Wait!" He said as he put his hand on Falco's shoulder which quickly earned him a death glare that even Panther had to admit shook his foundation.

"Why are you touching me?"

"Look Lombardi, I know we have a past but you have to believe me! I'm trying to put all of that behind me."

"Why the hell should I believe that? You're from Star Wolf," A smirk came over Falco's mouth, "Oh wait that's right Star Wolf is no more!" He began laughing.

"And I don't want to fall back into that." Panther said rather coldly with an intense stare that was almost as powerful as Falco's, "I want to apologize for what I did and you may not believe this but I would actually like this date to go well," Falco stood there silently, "But seeing as it's you this doesn't have to be a date but I would like you to give me a shot at redemption at least," Falco just stared at him with his intense glare, "But I understand if you don't want to."

Panther walked back to his table and tossed the white rose he had onto the sidewalk. Falco sighed and for reasons he didn't even know took the seat opposite of Panther, "Geez you look so pathetic when you beg man," Falco said as he too tossed his rose, "You really shouldn't do that. It makes you look more like a loser then you already are!" Falco laughed.

"So…," Panther held his hand up and rested his chin on it, "I didn't know you swing for guys."

"Oh shut up!" Falco said as he looked away from Falco and blushed a bit.

"Oh come now Falco, we're both mature men, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I just never knew I'd be your type."

"There is no way in hell you are!"

"Really? Because didn't the dating sight use that perfect compatibility test?" Panther said with a large shitfaced grin.

For once Falco was silent and couldn't think of a seething retort, "Oh fuck you. Why are we even talking about this? This isn't even a date remember?"

"Right right," Panther relaxed into the back of the chair, "Just starting up casual conversation."

Falco scoffed, "Why are you even on a date anyways? Don't you have Krystal?"

A sullen look over came Panther's face, "I did," Falco fell silent again, "She left me just like she left your friend. I don't think that woman knows what she actually wants."

A moment of silent hung over the two as Oanther just looked up at the stars, "So what have you three idiots been doing? Snatching purses? Stealing candy from small children?" Falco asked trying to change the subject.

"Something in the likes that," Panther snickered and took a sip of his cold coffee. The bitter taste instantly made him regret this decision, "Wolf and I run a little bar in downtown Cornaria."

Falco was somewhat surprised to hear this, "What? Seriously?"

Panther nodded, "After our pardon the Cornarian government thought it was best we keep enough of our money to at least get a head start in making normal lives for ourselves. They said something about not wanting to send us on a path that will lead to crime again."

"Is Leon there too? You said it was just you and Wolf."

"Oh get this,"

Panther leaned in somewhat like he was a school girl trying to gossip in secret with her friend, "He works at a flower shop now!"

"You're fucking lying." Falco said, the disbelief was obviously apparent in his voice.

"I'm not! He's actually the manager now."

The two talked for a bit about Leon's new job then a bit about what else was happening in their lives. The both ordered fresh cups of coffee and small sundaes and passed a good few hours by just talking with each other.

"So why a bar?" Falco asked as they both paid their sides of the bill.

"Well we saw the small abandoned bar on Wolf's block was for sale and him and I just pulled our money together. We figured why the hell not? Everyone goes to a bar sometime in their life."

Falco nodded in agreement, "How has it been going?"

Panther sighed and smiled as he rested his scarred cheek in his right hand, "It's been going ok. We've been just scraping by but profit is profit."

Suddenly a Panther's holophone started ringing out; the ringtone sounded like something that would be played to the tango. Panther took it out and the hologram that shot for was of an angry picture of Wolf with his name underneath it. Panther answered the call with a slid of his finger and within second a floating bust of Wolf appeared.

"Panther where the hell are you? We need to count the register! Get your ass back here!" He yelled before hanging up his phone.

"Well I guess that's it for tonight," panther said with a grin as he looked to Falco, "This was actually somewhat entertaining," Panther took out a pen and a napkin out of the dispenser and began writing something on it. After he was finished he handed the folded paper to Falco, "It's my number in case you get bored and want to do this again."

Falco begrudgingly took it and nodded but said nothing as Panther left the table and started walking away. He was in sheer disbelief he just spent hours talking with that pompous creep and didn't even notice it. A month had soon passed by and Panther had long gave up and Falco actually calling. He was sitting in the offer reading the inventory list as Wolf sat and watched TV. The sunlight shone through the semi-closed blinds over the window behind Panther as he sat behind the metal desk. He looked around the office and at the TV which was playing some comedy special.

"Take a break Panther," Wolf said even though his gaze never left the TV, "You've been working all morning."

Before Panther could respond with a jab at Wolf's laziness his holophone began buzzing on the desk; and unknown number was displayed which peaked Panther's curiosity.

Panther slid his finger over the projected number and soon Falco's face greeted him. He quickly put the phone in quite mode and brought it to the side of his face, "Panther," Falco's voiced greeted Panther's ears, "Do you," he paused, "I don't know want to go out or something? I don't know where Fox is and I'm just sitting here bored as all fucking hell."

"Oh, uh sure," Falco hung up the phone first; Panther looked to Wolf and smiled, "You know what? I think I will take a break."

Note from author: Ok I know this one is a lot shorter then what I usually try and put up but I thought this was a good place to end this one. I really don't want to rush the relationships in this series but just to keep your hopes up, Panther and Falco's relationship will be a ot more progressive the Fox and Wolf's. Also this is a Tie in with "An Unexpected Haven" my other Star Fox fan fic I currently have going. The two are set at the same times and place and will intertwine with each other; think of it like Tsubasa Chronicles and Xxx Holic by Clamp. You don't have to read both to enjoy the stories but they do walk hand and hand with one another.


	2. Chapter 2

The brisk fall weather was beginning to give in to winter's chilling grasp as thick grey clouds covered the sky of Corneria City. Panther got off a bus at bus stop in one of the rather nice parts of the city. Large building that towered over the ones in the area Panther lived at crowded the place as tons people walked on the sidewalks. The old Star Wolf station was crowded at times but it had nothing on this place.

"_Wow, I guess you could afford to stay in an area like this when you're not a former criminal,_" Panther thought to himself as he looked around as the bus behind him drove off.

Panther snapped out of his wonderment as his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and unlocked it to be greeted by a hologram of Falco's face, "Where the hell are ya?" Falco asked with furrowed brows, "You're late!"

Panther snickered a bit at Falco's displeasure, "Late? Is this a date Falco?"

"What? Uh, no I, uh," Falco stammered as he tried to think of a clever remark and just grew angrier as Panther laughed and teased him more, "Don't say shit like that just to fuck with me! Look, where are you?" The cold weather gave form to his breath, it looked like smoke. Panther thought Falco might just start breathing fire but this just made him laugh a bit.

"I just got off the bus at McCloud and Hal Street." Panther said as he started walking.

"The bus? Don't you have a car or something?" Falco asked with genuine curiosity.

"No, after buying our own places and the bar neither I nor Wolf had enough for a car. And no one is willing to loan two former wanted criminals money to get one," Panther sighed, "I must admit, it all is a bit humbling."

Falco just laughed as an irritated Panther just watched waiting for him to stop, "I'm sorry man, I know you're barring your soul and crap but it seems just like yesterday we were fighting in space as you were hitting on Krystal. Yet now you own a bar with Wolf and taking the bus!"

"Oh sure, laugh it up."

"Oh stop pouting Panther, if our roles were reversed you'd be laughing too."

"Oh I think I see you," Panther said as he stared at a familiar looking blue figure in the distance, "Are you wearing a red jacket and black pants?"

"Yeah that's me. Are you in a green jacket?" Falco asked to which Panther nodded. Falco simply hung up and started walking towards Panther.

Falco met with Panther halfway which made him smile, "Aww I didn't know you cared so much!" Panther chuckled as he put his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"I don't, you were just so slow I didn't wanna spend an hour waiting for you to get to me." He said as he actually smiled.

"Well excuse me for not being famous," Panther looked around at the cars parked on the street. All of them were rather fancy and exotic looking, "SO which ones yours?" Panther asked turning his attention to Falco.

"None of them, I don't have a car."

"Oh, and you were making fun of me for not having one?"

"Hey man I'm on the Great Fox most of the time and the base General Pepper lets us use is right next to the city. I was gonna walk but Bill offered to drive me here since it was on his way."

"Well aren't you lucky," Panther and Falco began walking seeing as neither of them had a car. Panther took out his phone and brought up a map to the movie theater they had planned on and the two began walking, "So Bill huh?"

"Yeah, what about him? What you gotta crush on him?" Falco laughed.

"Oh nothing, I just think he's handsome. I've seen pictures of him but I've never met him in person, what is he like?"

"Uhh, like Bill I guess? Man I don't know how to sum him up. He's really friendly. I know him and Fox still get along really well even after they broke up."

"Wait, him and Fox?! I didn't think Fox swung that way" Panther stood gobsmacked as his mind drifted to rather lewd thoughts about the two and he got a silly grin on his face but Falco's loud voice quickly snapped him out of his day dreaming.

"Yeah, Fox told me they hooked up when they were both in the academy but when James was killed Fox left the academy and broke up with Bill."

"How come they broke up?" Panther as he pressed a cross walk button.

"Fox said it was because they would both be traveling in different circles and neither would really have time for each other."

"Oh. . ."

"What?"

"That's just kind of sad," Panther looked up at the sky with a sort of melancholic look, "Two people in love having to toss their relationship aside just too move along in life. Isn't that kind of sad?"

Panther didn't notice Falco staring at him for a few seconds after he said that, "I guess? It was war, people have to make sacrifices. Plus Fox wanted revenge and he knew he wouldn't get it the way he wanted if he stayed with the military." Panther looked down from the sky back to see what was ahead of him, he was lucky that he didn't bump into anyone, "The both moved on pretty fast from what I know. Fox was happy in the end, that's all I care about and Bill said he was on his way to a date when he offered me. Man that was really sappy. Have you been reading romance novels or some shit?"

"Oh damn, I take it he's off the market then?" Panther asked as he looked to Falco completely ignore his last question.

"Man I don't know."

They finally reached their destination and looked up at the massive two story movie theater. A large neon sigh stood proudly at the middle of the front wall as it's lights shined rather bright even during the day time. Posters of the movies they were showing were lined up along the lower part of the wall for people to see. They were all in rather thick frames with lights attached to them as well.

"Damn," Falco said as he looked up at the theater in amazement, "I bet you could see this thing from space."

"Oh you can." Panther casually said as he began walking to one of the many doors letting people in, "You get used it."

Falco caught up to Panther as he held the door open for Falco. Falco just passed by without saying thank you and Panther just smiled as he let go of the door after Falco went through. The two stood in line for the ticket counter but it was rather crowded and were forced to stand really close to one another. Panther wasn't too bothered by it, living in the city had made him used to being in crowded places like the bus or the train. Falco on the other hand wasn't too happy with this at all, someone was right in front of him and Panther's body was practically touching his.

"Dammit Panther can't you move back a bit?" Falco asked turning his head towards Panther a bit.

Panther leaned in closer to Falco to whisper, "Sorry Falco I have someone right behind me, you're going to have to deal with it," Panther said to Falco's dismay. Falco groaned as he resigned himself to this, "What movie did you want to see? An action movie?" Panther asked looking up to the list of movies they were showing.

"Oh uh, I'd rather not. I've sat through a marathon last night with Slippy. How about a comedy? I have wanted to see "Home Is Where You Go Crazy." It looks pretty good."

Panther agreed and after they paid for their tickets Falco went to the snack bar. Panther waited on the sidelines as Falco got a bucket of popcorn and a soda.

"Didn't you want anything?" Falco asked eyeing the feline as he looked up as the signs above door to find their theater.

"No."

"What why? You ain't getting any of my popcorn."

Panther looked around to see if there was any movie theater staff around and then he smiled, "Because," He opened up his jacket with a proud smile to reveal a couple bottles of cola and several candy bars tucked into the inside pockets of jacket, "I brought my own snacks!"

Falco just sighed and lightly bopped Panther on his head, "You can't do that."

"Hey if they want to overcharge for their snacks I can bring in my own."

Panther sighed, "Whatever!" He looked at all the snack he brought then to Panther's midsection.

"See something you like Falco?" Panther snickered

"Ya know if you eat all that you're gonna get fat," Panther frowned at what he said but Falco just chuckled, "You're gonna get stuck in doors if you keep eating like that."

"There'd just be more of me to love," Panther said as he lowered his jacket, "Besides I'd never get fat. I may not be going on daring adventures anymore but I still work out a lot."

"I can tell." Falco accidently said.

"Ohhhhh?" Panther got a stupid smile on his face, "Have you been checking me out when I wasn't noticing?"

"What? No. It's just obvious you work out," Falco began slowly stepping back and Panther began closing the small distance between them, "Come on Panther stop this!" Falco said as he found himself against the wall

Panther smiled as he put his hand against the wall next to Falco's head and with his free hand lightly held the lower part of his beak, "Do you want this to be a date Falco?" He asked with bedroom eyes and a devilishly charming smile.

Falco blushed as Panther drew in closer, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Panther looked like he was about to kiss him. Falco didn't move, he just stood there, he didn't know what to do. He was frozen with a mix of fear and something else; he was too preoccupied to actually think about it. Just when Falco could feel Panther's breath on his beak Panther began laughing.

"Oh man you should see your face Falco!" His laugh was loud and a few people were looking, "I don't think I'd ever see that look on you!"

Falco stood there watching Panther laughing and felt a fury like he had never felt before. In one quick movement he moved his popcorn to one arm and held it between the side of his chest, held his drink in his hand, then he grabbed Panther by the collar of his shirt with his free hand and began leading him to the male restroom at the end of the hall.

"What are you doing Falco? Do you want us to have some privacy?" Panther asked still laughing.

"No," Falco's voice was sharp as a knife, "I'm gonna give you another scar and I wanna do it at a place they can easily clean the blood!"

Panther tried to get away but was surprised to find that Falco was a lot stronger then he looked. He desperately looked around for something to save him. Then out of the corner of his eyes he saw a glimmer of hope, "F-Falco, look there is our theater! Let's get in there before our movie starts!" Panther said as he pointed to the sigh hanging from the ceiling.

Falco turned his head to look and Panther used the brief distraction to break free and quickly rushed to the theater. Falco sighed and followed him and as he opened the door he looked around and saw Panther waving at him with a dumb smile on his face. Panther was sitting in the exact middle of the collection of seats and Falco walked up the stairs. The movie theater wasn't that crowded, only a few couples here and there were scattered around the seats.

"I found us some seats." Panther said with a big smile. Falco grumbled to himself as he retreated not punching him in his face when he had the chance, "Did you know this is a romantic comedy Falco?" Panther whispered.

"Yeah," Falco said, still resisting the urge to beat the ever loving shit out of Panther, "What of it?"

"We still got sometime before the movie actually start. I want you to be honest," Panther's voice took on somewhat of a serious tone and this caught Falco off guard, "Is this a date Falco? I mean a romantic comedy? You freak out every time I call it a date, but it's not like you hate the idea. And that whole thing in the hall, you didn't push me away."

Falco blushed and stared at the ads that were showing on the massive screen in front of them, "I dunno Panther. I mean, are you ok with it being a date?" He asked, blushing even more.

"I wouldn't mind that at all, I wanted us to go on a date when we saw each other months ago." Panther said with a smile. Falco just continued to stare at the movie screen, "You know I brought some of these candy bars for you. Do you want one?" Panther asked, hoping to get the avian to at least say something.

"…I'd like that chocolate caramel bar you had in the top pocket." Panther smiled and handed Falco the candy bar and put his arm over Falco's shoulders as the movie started.


End file.
